Only Mine
by Julchen Beilschmidt Malfoy
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde es capaz de llegar la mente enferma de Itachi por "amor"?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Violación (no explícita pero violación al fin). Muerte de dos personajes. Locura.

*** Recuerdos - **_Diálogo_** - **Narración de los pensamientos de Itachi (Están narrados mentalmente hacia Deidara) *

**Only Mine**

Esperaba entre la sombras de tu casa, esperando a que llegaras.

Recuerdo la primera vez que escuché tu risa. ¿Cómo no amarla si fue como escuchar a un ángel reír? Iluminaste mi vida a partir de ese momento.

La forma en que miras con tus ojos azules como el cielo.

La forma en que tu cabello de oro brilla con el sol.

¿Cómo no amar todo de ti? Desde tu piel ligeramente bronceada hasta la forma de tus labios.

Eres perfecto, Deidara.

Si tan solo no me miraras con odio, si pudiera explicarte que no desprecio tu arte. Pienso que es hermoso todo lo que haces por el simple hecho de que lo haces tú. Pero amas tu arte, y quiero que me ames a mí.

**Deidara se entretenía en el parque con sus figuritas explosivas de arcilla. Se veía tan hermoso. La forma en que su cabello ocultaba su ojo izquierdo solo lo hacía más provocativo.**

_**- Deidara**_** - le dije a modo de saludo mientras el giraba su cabeza para ver quien lo molestaba mientras hacía explotar un pájaro de arcilla. **

_**- Hmm**_** - fue la única respuesta que recibí de él antes de que volviera a hacer explotar otra figura**

**Cómo odiaba que un pedazo de arcilla relleno de explosivos capturara la atención de Deidara más que yo.**

Solo mío. Quiero que seas solo para mí.

Me reí, el eco de mis carcajadas tenía un efecto relajante. Me había vuelto loco, lo sé. Loco por Deidara.

Ese día iba a ser diferente. Seguía esperando. Pero no llegabas. Mientras tanto yo seguía recordando.

**Hace casi un año, al salir de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hidan, estaba muy borracho, lo vi dirigirse a su casa a paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando se me ocurrió que podía hacer mi sueño realidad. Me dirigí a mi casa para planear lo que iba a hacer y buscar los instrumentos que podría necesitar.**

**Por suerte vivimos muy cerca. Así que llegué rápido con todo lo que necesitaba. Al parecer estaba más borracho que yo, ya que no se dio cuenta cuando entré a su casa.**

**Lo drogué, le vendé los ojos y lo até a su cama, no pudo hacer nada, yo era más fuerte y él estaba drogado, su cuerpo no le respondía. **

**Le quité la ropa, dejé al descubierto su cuerpo, era perfecto. Lo recorrí todo con caricias y besos mientras él se estremecía debajo de mí. Me tenía asco. De vez en cuando, cuando su garganta le obedecía se le podía escuchar un **_**«Déjame por favor»**_** con voz suplicante. No le hice caso. Tome su miembro y lo acaricié lentamente, disfrutando del contacto con mi ángel. **

_**- Soy virgen, por favor déjame, quien quiera que seas**_** - me rogó mi precioso rubio sin aliento. Eso solo pudo hacer que me excitara más.**

**Me dirigí a sus labios, los cuales profané, el solo me mordió la lengua cuando intenté introducirla en su boca. Me enojé y lo abofetee. Cuando vi su mejilla enrojecer me sentí culpable. Le di un beso en el lugar del golpe y luego solo las paredes de su habitación fueron testigo de lo que hice.**

Fuiste solo mío ese día. Te hice el amor. No hiciste nada. Tenías miedo. No levantaste cargos. No supiste quien lo hizo. Solo despertaste confundido. Antes de irme te desaté cuando te desmayaste. No recuerdas mucho. Pero si recuerdas que desde ese día no eres virgen.

Desconsolado, fuiste a parar en los brazos de Sasori. Como lo odio. Yo te puedo cuidar mejor que él. Pero todo eso va a cambiar cuando llegues y te diga toda la verdad. Vas a ser mío, solo mío.

Escuché un sonido que indicaba que habías llegado.

Cuando se encendió la luz, maldije para mis adentros. No eras tú, era Sasori.

- _¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi?_ - me preguntó con seriedad el maldito pelirrojo.

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_- Es la casa de mi novio_

_- Deidara es mío_

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Yo amo a Deidara desde mucho antes que tú, así que aléjate de él de una vez por todas, Sasori -_ le dije encolerizado

_- Itachi, cálmate._

_- ¿QUE ME CALME?_

_- Deidara es feliz conmigo_

_- Lo será de verdad cuando lo tenga para mí solo_

Le dije esto último al mismo tiempo que enterraba hasta el fondo de su pecho una pequeña daga que siempre llevaba conmigo.

Escuché un grito desgarrador al otro lado de la habitación.

Eras tú, Deidara. Mirabas el cuerpo de Sasori horrorizado. Tus ojos habían perdido su brillo. Me enojé. Caminé hacia ti pero comenzaste a golpearme y a gritarme.

Llorabas. Llorabas por ese maldito pelirrojo cuyo cuerpo ahora yacía inerte a nuestros pies.

Te sujeté de los hombros y te sacudí fuertemente.

_- Eres mío ahora. Solo mío_

_- ¡Nunca seré tuyo Itachi, mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Sasori! _- me escupiste

Te golpee hasta que caíste al piso.

Te tomé entre mis brazos mientras te juraba amor eterno.

Me maldijiste.

_- Te amo Deidara_

_- ¡TE ODIO! ERES UNA BASURA_

Era mucho para mí. No sé en qué momento enterré la misma daga con la que maté a Sasori en tu pecho y observé como tu vida escapaba poco a poco.

Lloré. Grité...

Cuando pude tranquilizarme tomé tu cuerpo en brazos y lavé la sangre en él. Estabas tranquilo. Te puse tu pijama. Te metí en la cama. Lucías como un ángel. Me acosté a tu lado y abracé tu cuerpo frío.

_- Ahora eres mío. Solo mío _

**The end**

Jashin, ya sé que este fic quedó algo enfermo x_x. Aun así espero que lo disfrutaran.

**P.D.:** Itachi, Deidara y Sasori son mis personajes preferidos. Que los mate o los ponga a hacer el papel de psicóticos en este fic no quiere decir que tenga algo en contra de ellos xD

_Bye bye beautiful ~_


End file.
